Was a Little Bit
by Out of Context
Summary: Goten falls in love with Bra, but does she return the feelings? Why else would they do the things they do together?


_Author's Note: Another song fiction. It deals with Bra and Goten. Yup. _

**_REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**Was a Little Bit**

**_Disclaimer: The following lyrics have been formatted from their original version to fit my needs. …they are also property of 16 Volt from their song Breed from the album Letdowncrush(1996) and not me._**

****

****

**_PG13 for mild language and sexual content_**

**-Just was a little bit-**

She smiled at him. It was only fair, after all he had done for her. He had gotten her that new car, and the new wardrobe, and the new apartment, and the list went on. Her long black lashes fluttered coyly at him. He knew what was coming, after all, it was part of the deal. 

She slid her top slowly off her shoulders, baring the delicate skin for him, ever so slightly showing her supple breasts through the already undone snap closures. She continued her fascinatingly erotic movements, straining his already tense control. God, she was beautiful. 

**-Lust was a little bit-**

Goten smiled at her. He would enjoy this.

Not that she wouldn't. He would make sure everything was just as pleasurable for her as she would surely make it for him. 

He pulled her to him, her blue hair sliding out from its messy bun and cascading down her slender back, tantalizing his calloused fingers. His lips enveloped hers, hands roaming freely over her soft skin, rubbing and stroking, getting more and more caught up in the moment. 

**-Fit was a little bit-**

And as the moment progressed into hours of endless pleasure, a small thought occurred to the young tan saiya-jin: They fit, perfectly, together.

And Bra enjoyed every minute of it. She loved to come back to him, whenever she wanted a quick romp in the hay. Yes, he was cute and daringly handsome, but she just didn't like him like that. Fate had worked it out that they'd be attracted to each other.

**-Luck was a little bit-**

The two had grown up together, practically siblings. She couldn't help it if she just couldn't control her hormones every now and then. A girl has to get a little satisfaction, and it seemed only a saiya-jin male could give her what she wanted. Humans just couldn't do it for her. 

Goten didn't know how lucky he was that it worked out that way. He might have never gotten to know her so intimately if it weren't for that one flaw in her genetic code.****

**-Life was a little bit-**

He turned and looked at her, resting soundly upon the pillow, her mouth parted slightly in her sleep, a gentle snore escaping from her lips. The halo of cerulean shimmered around her flawless face, a pale rose tinting her cheeks ever so much. He thanked whatever gods had brought him this earth-bound angel, wrapping her in his grasp. How much he loved her. 

He pushed the stray lock of hair from her face, tracing her jaw line as he did so, and smiling to himself in joy. He would ask her to marry him some day, some day soon.

**-Like was a little bit-**

He searched through every possible engagement ring there ever was at every possible jeweler there ever was, just trying to find the perfect one that could convey his feelings. He would do anything for her. 

He had had a crush on the vivacious little Saiya-jin princess since she was little, and until recently, was terrified of acting on those feelings. When she came to him that one evening, not so long ago, and they had that wonderful night, he knew she had to love him, and so, he was assured in his feelings. 

He didn't just like her. He loved her. Gods, did he ever love her.

**-Light was a little bit-**

With the sun hanging low in the horizon, he made his way to her house, the last light of the day still trying to stay alive. He could barely contain his joy, his excitement as he walked, almost skipping, to her front door. 

He calmed himself, then rang the doorbell.

After a couple of minutes, a disheveled looking girl came to the door. Her blue hair was touseled and her body still coated with a fine sheen of sweat. And worst of all, she smelled like sex. 

She'd been busy.

**-Night was a little bit-**

Goten ignored it, brushed it off as if she had just been sleeping, or working out, or something. Nothing would ruin this night for him. He would propose to her, she would accept, they would live happily ever after. It would be perfect.

Or, so he thought, until another man, tall and slender, with tan skin and fair blonde hair came out of the room behind her, wrapped only in her sheets. 

Who is it baby, he asked, as he came up behind her and kissed her neck. 

Goten wanted to shoot himself. This was not how it was supposed to go. 

I love you, Bra.

I'm sorry, Goten.

**-Love was a little bit gone-**

**-Was a little bit wrong-**

**-Was a little bit strong-**

**-Was a little bit-**

I don't love you.  

I make love with lots of guys. 

You aren't the only one. 

You are just Tuesday. 

And when I need a little more release.

Only a Saiya-jin can do that for me. 

You're the only Saiya-jin that I can have sex with. 

You were cute.

And available.

And I knew you.

There are too many other good fucks to give up out there.

I'm sorry, Goten.

I thought you knew it was just for sex.

I don't love you.

**-Like was a little bit-**

She had liked him. Liked him. Thought he was cute. Needed release from him. He was there. He seemed willing. And she liked him. Trusted him. He hated her.

**-Tripe was a little bit-**

Rutting whore. Miserable rutting whore. Was that all he was to her? A fuck buddy? Gods, what had he done to deserve this? He had thought they had sent him an angel, instead she was a curse, a plague sent to haunt his heart forever more.

And despite her actions, her motives, her reasons, he still loved her, could still see her shining face looking down on him and still hoped to hold her in his arms once more. 

**-Plight was a little bit-**

He broke down and cried like a baby, there on the floor of his apartment, alone in his suffering. His tears fell with no one to catch them, and his problem was unseen by the world. 

After a while, he stood, regaining some of his composure, and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a meal. He would move on, and forget her. He was sure he could do it if only he set his mind to it. 

He would solve this predicament he got himself into and fall in love with someone else. It could be done. And he wouldn't be their fuck buddy.

**-Fuck was a lot of it-**

He fell asleep that night, tears staining his tired face. He had thought she was an angel, sent down from heaven for him, but he was wrong. She was just… just… He refused to think of it, and instead, dreamt of happier things, of real angels and clouds and joy, and forgot her for that moment, if that was the only moment he could ever forget her, in his sleep, where dreams become reality. 

Her blushing innocent face met his and confessed her love to him, the wear of her true life unable to be seen on her brow, and with white angel wings flowing gracefully behind her, he was genuinely happy.

Here, here fuck wasn't all of it.

**-I wish you were an angel-**

**-You might have some better things-**

**-Like a clue for something-**

**-And probably some wings-**

**-For when you go all over- **

**-Giving yourself away to anybody-**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
